Wahre Legenden
by Hlawa
Summary: Legenden aus einer vergangenden Zeit, was haben sie mit dem hier und jetzt zu tun?Meine erste FF, bräuchte etwas hilfe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Figuren aus dieser F gehören JKR

"" es wird gesprochen

jemand denkt etwas

* * *

Kapitel Eins: Eine Legende entsteht 

Vor rund 1000 Jahren:

"Maren sagt uns endlich warum ihr den Rat einberufen habt!" Ein Alte Frau erhob sich.

"Einer fehlt in unserer runde noch, Erm Riddle" Ein murmeln ging zwischen den Zauberern

die in Braune Roben gehüllt waren umher. "Warum Maren? Er hat noch nie zu uns gehört"

"Ich habe meine Gründe" Eine Tür schwang auf und Licht strömte hinein, der sonst immer aus

Kerzen beleuchtete Raum wurde erhellt und man sah einen Runden Tisch wo rund 20 Zauberer

saßen, ein platz war noch frei. "Entschuldigt die verspätung." Erm Riddle war gekommen.

"Gut da nun alle hier sind werde ich ihnen berichten worum es geht. Ich sah eine Gestalt des Bösen,

sie wird kommen und alles töten was sich ihm in den weg stellt." Einer der zauberer lachte spöttisch.

"Maren, wir konnten bisher jedes Böse besiegen, wir sind die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen die es auf dieser Welt gibt." Maren nickte ihm zu " Ja da habt ihr recht, aber dieses Böse wird kommen in ferner Zukunft, wir werden dan längst vergessen sein und in unseren Gräbern liegen. Wir müssen jedoch versuchen dieses Böse zu stoppen."

Ein murmeln ging im raum um, bis sich einer der Ältesten und Weisesten Zauberer erhob. "Maren wie können wir es stoppen wen wir tot sind?" doch wider zu erwarten wusste sie die antwort: "Wir werden nicht gegen es kämpfen können, wir werden jedoch unsere Kräfte in ein Amulett schließen." " Was wird dann mit unserer Kraft passieren?Und wie wird es den richtigen träger finden?" "Das Amulett wird wissen wer der richtige Träger ist, wir werden es Merlin geben, der bekanntlich nicht stirbt solange er auf Avalon lebt. Da unsere Kraft nun , sie wird in diesem Amulett eingeschlossen, es ist nur für den wahren Träger zu gebrauchen daher wird sie mit dem Amulett verschwinden." Riddle sprang auf "Was? Das kann nicht euer ernst sein, bei so etwas werde ich nicht mitmachen, ich werde meine Kraft behalten. Sollt ihr doch wie Muggel leben." Er ging so schnell wie er kam. "Ich werde meine Kraft geben um das Böse zu bezwingen, ihr sollt meine Kraft haben." Der Zauberer erhob sich. Nach und nach lieferten alle den Schwur. Maren wirke glücklich "Danke, habt dank. Ihr gebt eure Magie für einen Feind in ferner zukunft auf, eine noble tat.Lasst uns beginnen unsere Kräfte zu konzentrieren auf dieses " Maren zog ein Amulett aus ihrer Robe, es war ein kleiner Edelstein eingelassen mit der From eines Tropfens, Smaragtgrün." Amulett richten."

Der ganze Saal konzentrierte sich bis auf einen Zauberer der sich die ganze Zeit zurückgezogen hatte.Es war Merlin, er hatte die Aufgabe das amulett nach der beendigung der Kraftübertragung aufzubewahren.

Es war soweit Goldende Kugel erhoben sich aus den Körpern jedes Zauberers, sie schwebten auf das Amulett zu und verschmolzen.Die Zauberer vielen erschöpft auf ihre sitze. "Danke, Merlin nehmt dieses Amulett." Marin gab das Amulett was jetzt in einem warmen gold leuchtete. "Ich werde es meinen Nachfahren geben." "Eurem nachfahren?" fragt Maren. "Ja ich kenne ihn nicht aber ich weiß das er dieses Amulett erhalten wird, sein Name ist"

"Mist genau an der spannensten stelle höhrt das Buch auf." Hermine blätterte noch ein paar seiten weiter jedoch stand auf ihnen nichts. "Hey Mine, dacht mir schon das wir dich hier finden können."

Harry und Ron kamen auf sie zu, Hermine hatte sich mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse verabredet um die Schulbücher zu kaufen. "Ha Ha Ron wie witzig, du hast dich nicht verändert." Ron hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert er war genau der selbe wie vor den Ferien. Aber Harry, er war gewachsen und hatte sichtbar trainiert. "Hermine du hast dich aber verändert" bemerkte Harry, "Wirklich? Siet man das?" Hermine war auch etwas gewachsen und hatte an den richtigen stellen eine Weibliche rundung bekommen. Auch ihr Haar hatte sie etwas geglättet, leider nur mit mäßigen erfolg. "Ja das sieht man du bist viel schöner als noch vor den Ferien, nicht das du da auch noch nicht gut ausgesehen hättest." Hermine wurde etwas rot, Oh mein Gott wieso werde ich rot? Harry hat das doch nur freundschaftlich gemeint, oder? Offensichtlich hatte Harry auch bemerkt was er gesagt hatte und wurde ebenfalls rot. "Hä? Is euch heiß oder warum seit ihr so rot?" Ron hatte immer noch kein verständniss für Gefühle bekommen und Hermine sowie Harry waren ihm ausnahmsweise dankbar dafür." Los kommt ich will heut noch mit den Einkäufen fertig werden."

* * *

Ich wart jetzt erstmal bis es reviews von euch gibt, ich bin ein totaler anfänger im schreiben und bräuchte daher etwas professionelle unterstützung. 


	2. Chapter 2

Erstmal vielen Dank für die ganzen Reviews, auf die gehe ich im nächsten Kapitel genauer ein.

Ich muss leider sagen, das ich keinen schritt weiter gekommen bin. Kreative Phase ist wohl wieder vorbei, ich werde weiterschreiben sobald ich weiß was genau im nächsten Kap. vorkommen soll, (Hilfe gern gesehen.

Hlawa


End file.
